Alex Lynn: Avatar's Apprentice
by rockstar5000
Summary: Alex Lynn was just a teenage girl and Avatar: The Last Airbender was just a TV show, right? Wrong. Join Alex as she goes through the world of Avatar, meets new friends, enemies, and finds love, with her little brother by her side and doing the same.
1. Chapter 1

Alex Lynn: Avatar's Apprentice

"Alexandra Lynn" said a voice that woke Alex, a brown haired, storm grey eyed 16 year old girl, up from her deep sleep. She opened her eyes and was totally shocked. "Am I still dreaming?" she asked while thoroughly pinching her arms. "Your from a T.V show!" Alex whispered to the white figure who apparently was Princess Yue the Moon Spirit from Alex's favorite T.V show, Avatar The Last Airbender. "My world is in need of your help. You see, when Avatars need help in their time of need an apprentice comes from your world. You were meant to be Avatar Aang's Apprentice, Alex." said Yue. Alex was speechless. "What?" she said, dumbfounded. "Alex, I am to bring you to the Avatar World so you can help Aang and his friends defeat the Firelord and end the war. You are the Avatar's Apprentice so you can bend all the elements just like Aang. One friend from your world will be joining you soon on your journey" She hands Alex a bag full of clothes from each nation." You will not need clothes but bring anything else you want and hurry." Yue says. "Umm okay...what ever you say I guess." Alex grabs her Ipod touch, drawing book and her trusty pocket knife. "Ready?" Yue questions. After Alex nods she explained. "Your mission is to help Aang win this war. That means learning the elements along with him. You may not be with him at all times but make sure he is safe. You will awake beside Aang in the iceburg. Be careful." Alex just nods not feeling quite sure of her self and promtly blacks out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Boy and Girl in the Iceburg

Alex POV

I woke up to hear, no, FEEL a stick poking my head. I opened my eyes and saw 3 kids about my age staring at me. The oldest boy, had blue eyes, tan skin, and brown hair pulled in to a dorky looking ponytail. The girl, who looked like his sister, also had blue eyes, tan skin and long brown hair with hair loopie thingys on the sides of her face. The youngest of the group was a pale, bald, grey eyed boy, with light blue arrow tatoos all over his body. The boy stuck out his hand and said "Hi! I'm Aang! These are my friends, Sokka and Katara! Who are you? And why are you wearing Air Nomad clothes?" "Careful Aang! She could be a Fire Navy spy!" the older boy, Sokka, said. I got up and they all tensed, ready to fight. I grabbed Aang's hand and shook it. "I'm Alex." I look down and realize I AM wearing Air Nomad clothes. I don't even wanna know how Yue got them on me. I look around and see that we are already at the Southern Water Tribe. "Your at the Southern Water Tribe." Katara says. "Cool." "Sokka will show you around, right Sokka?" Katara tells Sokka and I. He blushes. "Uhh...sure..." I just laugh and punch him in the shoulder. "Don't blush. It's not manly, Ponytail!" "Hey! It's not a ponytail! It's a warriors wolf-tail!" Sokka retorts. It just makes me laugh even harder. "You answered to Ponytail therefore you are Ponytail!" I barely can say it without laughing. He just sticks his tounge out at me and walks away. I then realize Aang and Katara are gone. Must be penguin sledding, I think.

When they come back Sokka and the village banish Aang and I stating that we were Fire Nation spys. After we were away from the village I decide to drop the bomb. "I know your the Avatar." "What! How?" Aangs asks shocked. I just shrug. "I'm the Avatar's Apprentice." He looks at me with wide eyes. "No way! Your from a different world? And you can bend all four elements just like me?" "Yup." I say bluntly. I look up amd see smoke. "The village! Appa stay here!" Aang commands. I go over to Appa and whisper in his ear. "We're gonna get captured. Bring Sokka and Katara to help us." Appa roars back as an answer. While we run toward the village. Aang some how hops on a penguin and slides right into Prince Zuko. "Hey Sokka. Hey Katara." Aang says like he runs into angry, hotheaded, firebending Princes everyday.

Zuko got to his feet and took a stand. Aang did the same. "Looking for me?" Aang asked. "You're the air bender? You're the Avatar?" Zuko asked. "Aang?" Katara asked. "No way." Sokka gasped. "I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!" Zuko yelled. "Well, you're just a teenager." Aang said. I burst out laughing and everybody stared at me. Then the fight was on. "Stop!" the avatar yelled. "If I go with you, promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang asked. Zuko straightened up and nodded. "No Aang! Don't go!" Katara cried. "Don't worry about me. Take care of Appa for me til I get back." Aang said. I felt like a should speak up but I didn't thinking of a plan as they sailed away.

I went and found Sokka and Katara with Appa getting ready to go. I quickly climbed up on to Appa. "You wern't gonna try and leave without me were you?" I ask innocently. Sokka just gives me one look and says "yes." "You jerk! As the Avatar's Apprentice I must protect him!" "What's that?" Katara asked. "Ask Aang he'll explain better than me. So let's get goin! We gotta avatar to save! Yip yip!" I yelled and jumped on Appa's head and grabbed the reins.

About half an hour later we saw Aang fall off Zuko's ship and into the water. I wasn't worried when he started glowing it up and throwing soldiers off the ship. Once we landed on the ship, I jumped off the big snot monster and started throwing fire at everybody. Like I was freaking FIREBENDING! It was a adrenaline rush right there. I hear my name and turn around. I almost shit my pants right there! My brother, Brenan, from MY world was being held on to by 2 soldiers next to General Iroh! I yell at Aang and the gang, "Aang! I have to stay! I'll meet up with you guys later! Don't worry about me!" And with that the gang hesitantly left. I was alone with Prince Pouty, the badass DRAGON OF THE WEST, a boat load of fire navy soldiers, and my 13 year old brother. "Let him go now!" I demanded. Then, of course, I was back into the blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

Monkey Faced Zhao

Alex POV

I yet again woke up in a bed in metal room and had a bad headache from being knocked out and realized I wasn't alone.

"Alex?"

"Brenan! Oh my god are you okay!" I just about yelled while I hugged him, my head was killing me!

"Yeah, I'm fine. Gramps here was showing me around the ship and he showed me the rhinos. By the way where are we?" Ahh my brown eyed, brown haired, brother Brenan. Always with to much energy. And he's wearing fire nation clothes! Then I looked up and saw Mr. Badass Dragon himself!

"Hello there. You've been out for a couple hours. Brenan has told me your name is Alex, correct?"

"Uhh yeah, you're General Iroh right?" He nods.

"You can call me Uncle."

"Uhh okay!" Suddenly the door slams open!

"Uncle! Is the prisoner awake yet!" Of course! Prince Pouty has to make my headache even worse! Time to start my job! I jump up and get right in his face...which doesn't work very well because I'm shorter than him but not by much.

"Hey! Prince Pouty! I ain't no prisoner! I am a freaking human being and I will be treated like it!" Then I noticed there was flames coming from my hands.

"You are on my ship so you are both my prisoners! You came with the avatar, where is he! And you will tell me!" Zuko yelled in my face furiously.

"Prince Zuko, I do not think you will get any answers from her if you keep her locked up. I say I will watch both of them instead." Thank God for Uncle Gramps! I love this guy!

"Ugh! Fine Uncle! But the girl WILL tell me where the avatar is!" Zuko says while he glares at me. I muster up the most threatening look and tone I have.

"Look Sparky, you can bitch me out all you want but I don't know where he is going, I just met the damn kid!" Gosh if I wasn't pissed i'd laugh at the look on his face! If looks could kill we'd both be dead 10 times over.

"You do not tell me what to do." he says trying to stay calm. I can see the smoke coming off his hands! Shit!

"Prince Zuko," Iroh says. "Respect her and the boy, It will do no harm." Man, i'm lovin Gramps even more!

"Fine! But they must come ashore with us and no trying to escape. Also give them some different clothes so they fit in." And with that Sparks leaves the room slamming the door behimd him in the process.

"Hey Gramps? You guys got my bag around here? It has my clothes in it." He nods and leaves the room to get my bag. Then I turn to Brenan.

"You cool bud?" I ask.

"Yeah." he replies. "By the way, when I got here I came with a bag full of weird clothes."

"Good, because I don't think my clothes would fit you, eh bud?" I punch him affectionatly and he punch back, so we get into a punching war! I look up and see Iroh come back with my bag.

"Here are your things. This room has it's own bathroom right there," he says and points to the door on the side of the room. "You can change in there. You have clothes of the fire nation I presume?"

"Yes i do," I reply. 'How did he know' I wonder.

I walk into the bathroom and look through the bag. Ipod-check, knife-check, notebook-check. I also see a pair of shorts, sweatpants, t-shirt, and a sweatshirt from my world in here. Also 3 outfits from each nation. I grab the fire nation outfits. I pick out black sweatpant type pants that go to my ankles, a red tanktop and a red t-shirt like shirt. They fit absolutley perfect. 'Yue' I think as to why they're in my size. I put my knife in the boots I found in the bag and put my hair into a ponytail and look in the mirror. 'Good enough' I think.

When I get out the bathroom, Gramps takes me and Brenan off the ship. Land! I could almost kiss the ground! But then Sparky and Gramps are talking and this monkey faced guy comes up to them and starts talking and invites us to tea. THEN he notices me and Brenan.

"And who are these two kids?" he asks. Geez what a perv! He takes my hand and kisses it. "I am Commander Zhao. Why are you traveling with Prince Zuko and His Uncle?" he questions. I know how to bullshit my way out of this one.

"I'm Lynn and this is my brother Lairu. I'm with Gramps and Prince Sparky cause Grandpa badass over here is gonna teach me to firebend." I say. Yup, pro bullshitter right here! Haha! Sparks looks like he's gonna kill me, Gramps is impressed by my bullshitting or else being called a badass, and Brenan looks like he's gonna piss from trying not to laugh. Well at least Monkey Face doesn't talk to me anymore.

Well then we follow him into his little tent thing and he starts asking Sparky bout his search for the avatar. Iroh drops the weapons he was looking at, Brenan laughs at him, and I try to look bored. Then some stupid soldiers has to come and tell Monkey Face that Zuko had the avatar and he escaped and left me behind, and that Brenan was found on the way to the South Pole. Shit! Freaking soldiers had to squeal didn't they! Well the Commander made us stay in the tent and then came back to gloat! Then Sparks challenges Monkey to a Agni Kai! Says that his Uncle and kids will have to do to watch. I wanna beat the shit outta this guy right now but I know Sparks will so I don't. Well Sparks wins and we go back to the ship.

"Hey Gramps?" I ask Iroh. "Where can me and Brenan sleep?" Then the guy has to bring all the respect I have for him crashing down.

"Prince Zuko," he says adressing him. "I think Alex and Brenan should stay in your room with you."

"WHAT!" we both yell. "No way am I allowing these peasents to sleep in my room! Make them sleep on deck or in the soldiers quarters!" Uh I am quite sure I would rather sleep in Prince Pouty's room than with some old soldiers who wanna rape me. And thank goodness Gramps realizes this!

"Prince Zuko we can not do that! This ship is full of men who have not seen a pretty woman in months! With you they will be safest. There things are already in your room." And Sparks actully agrees!

"Fine." He says and grabs my wrist and I barely have time to grab Brenan before he starts dragging us down a hallway to his room. He opens the door and inside is huge! Sparks has his own bathroom a King sized bed on one side and there is another bed on the other side.

"Woah." both I and Brenan say. But the problem is there is only 2 beds.

"hey! Where am I supposed to sleep!" I exclaim. He points to the smaller bed,

"you can both sleep there."

"It will barely fit me on there alone! How bout you sleep there and we sleep on the big one." I try to haggle but Princey ain't buying it.

"Then sleep on the floor." And with that he walks into the bathroom as Brenan exits it and shuts the door. I look at the bed and decide I don't need it.

"Come on little dragon, you can have the bed." I say to Brenan.

"Why me? I can sleep on the flo-..." I push him onto the bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor and thats final!" I try to say it and keep a serious face but I can't so I laugh along with him. Then I take some of the blankets off Princey's bed and lay them on the floor just as Sparks comes back in.

"What are you doing! Those are mine!" he yells angrily.

"Well if i'm sleeping on the floor I need a bed! And no yelling, people are trying to sleep!" and with that I grab my bag and storm into the bathroom. I throw on my clothes from my world, the shorts and the t-shirt. When I come back in the room I see Sparks sitting on his bed and I notice he doesn't have a shirt on. And he's got ABS! Shit there like 6 pack abs right there. And the worse part is he sees me staring and just yells at me to stop staring! How rude! I flop down on my pathetic bed and after a while I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Training and the Kyoshi Warriors get Sparky

Alex POV

When I woke up I felt nice and refreshed from sleeping voluntarily for once in this world. I got up and looked around and noticed Zuko was gone...and Brenan was gone too. Crap! I grab my bag and head into the bathroom and change into black capri pants like a had on yesterday, a black tank top, and a red t-shirt over top. Then I grab my DC shoes from my world and put my knife in the belt thingy of my pants. I drop my bag on the bed and leave the room just to find my own personal guard waiting outside the door.

"So Prince Pouty doesn't trust me? Wow he must have something up there." I say to the guard and hit my head. "Can you bring me to Iroh or my little brother?" I question and he nods. "Can't you talk? What's your name?" I ask.

"Yao," he replies. Holy he's gotta deep voice!

"Well, Yao. Where are we going?"

"To General Iroh's room. Prince Zuko and your brother are eating with him."

"Oh great, more of the most badass man ever and the Princess!" I say sarcasticly and he chuckles. Yup I made a fancy, soberfaced guard laugh! Day made!

But day ruined when he opens the door and Princess has his little scowl on his face.

"Ahh, Miss Alex! So nice of you to join us for breakfast and tea!" Gramps says. While Brenan jumps up and punches me in the side and says,

"Finally you woke up! I thought I would have to wake you up but Gramps woudn't let me!"

"Thanks Gramps! And you can just call me Alex," I say.

"Well okay Alex. And i remembered what you said to Zhao yesterday. Would you like me to teach you and Brenan to control your firebending?" Iroh asks. Now i'm really confused. Brenan's a firebender?! I was getting this vibe he was and earthbender but whatever.

"Sure, but whats the catch?" before he can reply Sparky jumps up and yells,

"The avatar's on Kyoshi Island! Uncle ready the rhinos, he's not getting away this time!" and with that he runs out of the room but then grabs his fish from Gramps and he gets all pouty like the Princess but then his face goes all serious.

"Alex, I know what you and your brother are. You are the apprentice and he is the helper. You control all the elements plus other things while Brenan controls fire and earth." Wow this guys good! But what did he mean by 'plus other things'? And Brenan has 2 elements? Neat!

"How did you know? And what do you mean by other things? And what about Brenan?"

"Well I had a hunch when we found Brenan on deck he was throwing fire and denting the deck like crazy! We got it all fixed though. But then when you came along, you and Brenan had such a bond I knew you were the one. And you both came from another world, did you not?" I was speechless so I just nodded. Then I found my voice,

"Does Sparky know?" He shakes his head,

"But you should tell him soon."

"Can you? I'm not good with talking to people," I beg until he says he will. I feel something tugging on my shirt and I see Brenan.

"What Spark Rocks?" I ask.

"I want to learn how to fight!"

"Don't worry you will, i'll make sure of it." and then we leave to train.

When we got on deck we see Princess himself soaking wet from the Unagi. Iroh turns to Sparky,

"Prince Zuko, we might as well do your training at this time while we do these two." Great! Now my training is gonna be interesting. Zuko has no choice but to agree so when he comes back from putting on new clothes he throws his shirt and shoes off so he's only in his pants and then he smirks at me! Smirks! So I do the unthinkable, I take of my shoes, t-shirt AND my tanktop so i'm only in my pants and chest binding thingys. I could only hope he doesn't see the scars on my back. His face was priceless when all I did was give him a look that said 'can't outsmart me.'

"If you don't have to wear a shirt, I don't either!" I snap. Iroh speaks with a chuckle,

"Prince Zuko, I do believe you've met you match!" Well i agree i'm gonna give this kid hell!

Iroh helps Brenan and I with the basics while also watching Zuko with his training. Finally, Gramps decides to have some fun.

"Prince Zuko, I would like you to spar with Alex so I can see what you both need help on." Great! Pouty is ALLOWED to throw freaking fireballs at me! No fair! Well we both get into our stances and I wait for him to act first. He throws fireball after fireball to my left side and I throw mine at his to make a covering over us so we can't see wear the other is. At least I remember how Toph sees. I shut my eyes and try to sense him, and I do! I throw fireballs at him and when i open my eyes I see he barely dodged them.

"Points for me!" I yell. And that makes him pissed! His fireball are coming at me with more speed and feriousity and I barely miss them. So I go for a different approach. I try to use my airbending to dodge them and it works! But then some stray fireballs start going to close to Brenan for comfort he looks a little surprised if not scared and I start to get mad like 'i'm gona hurt you' mad. And this crazy thing happens. My fire turns GREEN! And Sparky can't stop it so he just start dodging like crazy so Gramps comes and breaks it up. Zuko gives me this amazed look and then his face looks all angry and bored again.

"Uhhh, Gramps? What with the green stuff?" I ask worriedly. He sees my worried face and laughs. Laughs at me!

"You have done nothing wrong," he says. "Your firebending is fueled by your emotions more than regular firebenders. That is why it changes colors."

"oh, okay." I say slowly. "So it means i'm really emotional like a little prissy girl?" he AND Sparky laugh at me!

"No, not nessiscarily." I shrug,

"Whatever." then since we are all poring sweat he tells us training is over and that we should go clean up and he invites us to music night. I say yes and we agree that Brenan can come for a little while.

After I take a shower I put on some nicer clothes like the Water Tribe Kimono thingy with leggings and my boots with my knife in them. When I get out of the room, Brenan and I are escorted by Another guard to music night. When we walk in Gramps has to shower me with compliments.

"Alex! You look dashing in that kimono! The blue really brings out you eyes."

"Thanks!" I look around and see all of the crew, which isn't much. And I notice Sparky is gone. Music night must not be emo enough for him. Well after a couple hours of listening to the men sing Brenan starts to fall asleep so a soldier comes with me to put him to bed.

When we walk in the room Mr. Emo himself is sitting there reading some scrolls. I get Brenan into bed and of course start talking to the guy.

"Gramps wants you to get off your ass and have some fun, Sparky" and with that he gets all pissed.

"Don't call me that!" he yells and I just copy him and a high pitched voice.

"Gramps told me to do whatever it takes to get you to come so i'm gonna annoy you until you come!" I say with a smile. He gives a look that says 'just kill me' and gets off his lard ass and comes with me.

When we get back to the room where the singing is going on, Iroh asks me, no BEGS me to sing.

"Fine! Got any guitars?" they find a nice acoustic one and I tune it quick.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said 'I'll never let you go,'

When all those shadows almost killed your light.

I remember you said don't leave me here alone,

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down,

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.

Come morning light, you and i'll be safe and sound.

Don't you dare look out your window darling everythings on fire,

The war outside our door keeps raging on.

Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone.

Gone.

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down,

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.

Come morning light, you and i'll be safe and sound."

When I ended the song I looked up and everybody started clapping and cheering for me-except Zuko. Nope he just stared at me with his bored look on his face.

"Well i'd better get some sleep if I got training tomorrow right, Boss?" I say to Iroh.

"Yes, yes. You and Zuko may go to bed." and he gives me that smile that makes me think he knows something that i don't.

When we get back to the room I grab my bag and go into the bathroom to change. When I come out I notice Sparky is already in bed. I turn the light out and get into my pathetic bed and hope to fall asleep. But I don't. I toss and turn most the night and then I finally fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Omashu/The Rock Jail

Alex POV

The week was the same, get up-argue with Sparky, get dressed-argue with Sparky, train-argue and spar with Sparky, and so on. But I should've known something fishy was going on when Gramps didn't break up one of our fights.

"Your legs were wrong!" Sparky started.

"Your whole self is wrong!" I retorted.

"Your stupid!"

"Your braindead!"

"At least I have a brain!"

"But you don't, or else you would've came up with something better than that!"

"Your stupid and ugly!" Ohhh gosh 'Sparky your in for it now!' I think.

"At least i'm not half bald with a stupid ponytail!" His hands erupt in flames and he yells and storms away. Yeah! I win! That shut him up good! But then Gramps tells me to stay on deck and practice with Brenan so we begin to spar. When we are in the middle of it Gramps and Sparky come back on deck.

"Alex, at the next port you, Brenan, and Prince Zuko will be going to the town together to go shopping for supplies."

"What! No way! I will not go anywhere with these peasents!" Zuko yells. Then Iroh turns to me.

"I would be delighted to go shopping with Princess and Spark Rocks!" I exclaim with fake enthusiasuim. Time to get revenge on Sparky! "But neither of us have any money." I say.

"Money will not be a problem when your with us my dear! We will pay for all your expenses." Iroh explains and gives me a bag of coins.

"Here it comes!" Brenan says and I look at him rudely.

"Iroh, we can't just take your money! Let me pay you off by working or something."

"Maybe," he replies deep in thought.

About an hour later, we reach the port and Iroh tells us to have a good time and Sparky yells at him about torturing him. Ha! I'm the one doing the torturing!

"Hey Spark Rocks? Clothes or weapons first?" I ask Brenan using his nickname.

"Clothes. Let's get this over with!" he exclaims.

"I agree buddy, this won't be fun."

"Just hurry up and get your clothes already!" Zuko exclaims. I give him a look and we enter the clothing store. First we get clothes for me. I grab some black and red pants and some capri's in the same colors for training, and then some tank tops and nicer shirts. Then I get shoes for Brenan and I and we head to the boy's side.

"What size shirt would fit you?" I ask Zuko. He seems surprized that i'm speaking to him. He points to some shirts that would look kinda baggy on me so a grab a couple. He looks at me funny.

"There not for you, Hotshot if that what your thinking. I can't wear girly shirts all the time ya know!" We wall away and I help Brenan pick out his training and pajama clothes.

"Finally! Time to look at some toys!" and with that I exit the store with our new belongings and we head across the street to look at weapons. Zuko ditches Brenan and I so he can look at swords while we look at knives and daggers. Some sleazy guys hanging around in there come up to me, "Hey baby, you looking for some fun?" one of them asks. I take the 2 daggers I was looking at and slide them into my belt.

"Sorry boys, the only fun your gonna be having to day is watching each other jerk off." I say like the true smart ass I am.

"Listen honey, your gonna come with us and we're gonna have a little fun. How does that sound?" the uglyest and grossest of the little group of 3 says. I see Zuko walking over towards us.

"I don't think so boys, my boyfriend won't like that." Of course im bullshitting my way out of this. They look at Brenan

"What boyfriend? All I see is this pipsqueak!" the guy says.

"Alex whats going on?" Zuko asks suspicously to me and the creeps.

"This one, boys. So ya'll gonna leave this place or I will track you down and casterate you my self!" I lower my voice so Zuko can't hear and threaten. Zuko gives them a look and they start shaking in there boots and they leave.

"You cool Spark Rocks?" I ask Brenan. He nods. "Good, because I really didn't wanna chase them fools down." I walk away because I see some stilleto knives, I grab a dozen of them, a nice bow with a couple dozen arrows, and some broadswords for my self. Then I help Brenan pick out a dagger and his own sword. We bring them to the checkout and give them to the guy. I pull the knives out of my belt and set them down.

"Sorry about that I grabbed them when those creeps came up to me." I say.

"Aw it's cool kid, i'll throw em in for free. Who ever can them guys out of here has my respect." the seller says. I smile, hand him the money and say thanks.

When we get out of the shop Zuko asks how I got them to leave.

"I told them you were my boyfriend and that if they didn't leave i'd chase them down and cut off their balls," I say like I do this kinda stuff every day. He blushes and looks away. I get his attention. "Hey Hotshot. Don't feel so special, I did all the work." I say proud. That makes his scowl come back.

Zuko POV!

I see that girl talking to some creepy looking guys and I come over to hear her whispering to them. They all look at me so I try to look threatening and they leave. The she goes and picks up a ton of weapons. I thought all girls liked clothes and girly things! I have to admit I was surprised when she asked me what shirts I wear but then she mocked me! That peasent mocked me! The nerve! And when I ask her how she got rid of them and she tells me she told them I was her boyfriend! I have to admit she is kind of pretty but I wouldn't date her! I wouldn't! And then when i'm about to say something stupid she interupts and says she did all the work so I shouldn't feel special. The nerve! Then I have to do the unthinkable.

"Do you want me to teach you how to fight?" she looks at me like i'm crazy!

"Are you serious?" she asks not believing me.

"Yes, because you won't be able to bullshit your way out of all hard situations." Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Why can't I think of anything else to say! Then she smiles at me-not a sarcastic smile but a real genuine smile and she says,

"Sure! But can Brenan learn to? I won't alway be able to help him and he should be propared." Gosh! I forgot the kid was there! So I just agree-why not? The kid needs to learn we're at war.

When we get back to the ship I escort them to my room and I go to Uncle room to talk to him. I tell him what happened while we were shopping he he chuckled. Just laughed at me!

"Zuko, I do believe you like this girl! And before you fall for her to much she told me to tell you something." That crazy, old, tea loving, bat! I don't like her! Girls are crazy!

"She is the apprentice of the Avatar, Zuko. And the boy is her helper."

"...WHAT! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" I yell.

"Because then you wouldn't do the right thing, Prince Zuko. But now you will do the right because you like her," he explains. I don't like her-i'm going insane thats all! I exit the room and walk across the hall to my room and dismiss the soldier standing guard. I open the door just enough so I can look in and I see her tucking that boy-Brenan- into bed. I can hear her softly singing.

"Cause you went away,

How dare you?

I miss you,

They say I'll be OK,

But I'm not going to ever get over you"

I wait a couple moments and then I make a big show of coming in the room and I start taking off my armor and shirt so i'm only in my pants.

"Why didn't you tell me you where the apprentice?" I decide to ask. She stares at me and surprisingly answers my question.

"You would freak out and start yelling. And nobody likes it when people fight. I can't sleep. Can I go out on deck?" her answer surprises me and I was confused as to why she would want to go on deck. I start to leave the room and I turn around.

"I thought you wanted to go on deck? Let's go." She looks surprised that i'm taking her and not some soldier. I'm surprised to, but I don't show it. She grabs her dao blade swords and hooks them onto her belt and follows me.

When we get on deck the first thing she does is lay flop down and lay on the deck. Then she tells me I look stupid stand while she is laying. I stay standing and she gets up.

"Your problem is that your to uptight. You need to relax and have fun. Your still just a kid ya know." she says.

"Did you make me come out here so you could tell me a have problems?" I demand angrily. And she smiles and laughs at me! Then she grabs her dao blades and points one in my face.

"You said you'd teach me. Anytime is as good as now, right?" she questions. Gosh! Time to get revenge! So I grab the handle of the sword that is in my face and turn her around so that her back is against my chest and my hands are over hers on the hilts of the blades. Damn! I can tell she's blushing because she starts firebending her self warmer when I touch her. I just wanna laugh. And with that I begin to teach her the way of the blade.

We work on her sword training until dawn, then go back into our bedroom. I go into the bathroom and When I come out, the boy is dressed in his training clothes and the girl is-cutting up her shirts?

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Cutting up these shirts. That way I have a shirt on but it's breezy, duh!" she says knowingly.

"Don't talk to me like that peasent!" I heat up my hand with firebending and smack her in the face but She doesn't even flinch! Then her face changes from shock to anger. Like that day she hit me with green fire.

"At least i'm not some stuck up bastard who bosses everybody around! Can't you be nice!? Say please, thank you? Can't you do that! Ugh!" and with that she grabs her cut up shirt and slams the bathroom door behind her. I feel something poking my side. It's the kid.

"What!" I yell at him thinking he'll stop. But he doesn't flinch either.

"You don't get it do you?" he asks.

"Get what?" I say, still angry.

"You'll learn," he replies cheerfully. What does he mean by 'you'll learn?'

Later on during the day we stop at a prison that earthbenders got away from, the boy comes along to learn more about his bending but she doesn't. When I find the necklace I know I will have my destiny soon. When we get back to the ship I find the girl asleep on the floor. Well better do what she does and go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The Winter Soltice

Alex POV

The nerve of that snob! I finished cutting the sleaves off my shirt and cut it down so the side would be open to my belly button and I put it on. 'He wants to be mean? 2 can play at this game. And I am a professional.' I think. Then I inspect my face. The fucker gave me a black eye! And theres a hand print on my face! Oh i'll get him good!

As soon as I get on deck I notice Brenan is gone. And hence Prince Pouty arrives-then he notices what i'm wearing and stares.

"Hey Princess! Paint a picture, it'll last longer!" I exclaim. Then he looks at my face and I think I see the smallest tinge of red on his cheeks.

"My Uncle and the other peasent have been at the hot springs for over their time limit. You and I will go seach for them." he grabs the reins of his rhino and jumps on and looks at me expectantly.

"Ohhh no way i'm riding that thing! I will walk instead!" he just shrugs back at me. Thanks bud, thanks alot! A couple hours later we find Iroh's stinky sandal. I here something and I look up into the sky and see a blue dragon with my favorite bald monk, Aang, sitting on him. He waves and I smile back. Great! I'll probebley need to go to the temple to!

About an hour more down the road and we hear some saying these dangerous hands need to be crushed! Shit! Well Sparky jumps off the rhino and crushes the rock that's over Iroh's hands and he compliments Sparky. One of the soldiers speaks.

"Surrender yourselves, it's three against five. You're clearly outnumbered." the captian smirked.

"Uh, that's true, but you are clearly outmatched." Iroh smirked. I jumped in.

"Hey boys! Your head must be on wrong cuz you forgot me! And the kid packs a punch." I exclaim. Then the fight is on. Rock and fire are all over the place and I can't even see anymore! So I close my eyes and feel where they all are. I can tell Iroh is swinging his chains, Zuko is throwing fire and Brenan is stopping the rocks from hitting us. Then I hear scream and I see Brenan on the geound holding his arm. Suddenly I feel this strange, overwhelming power in me. Then I fade into the darkness once again.

I wake up in a comfortable bed but not Princess's room. This room has two good sized beds, a door that must lead to it's own bathroom, and a desk. On the chair that is next to the desk, Iroh is sitting there with his back to me.

"Gramps?" my voice sounds weak and strange to me. He jumps at the sudden noise and turns around and walks over to me.

"Alex? Are you awake?" he questions.

"Do I look like i'm fucking awake old man? Of couse I am or else I wouldn't be talking," I comment hoarsely. He turns around and opens the door and speaks to someone. Then when he comes back into the room, he is holding the hand of Brenan.

"Little One?" I use his old nickname that our daddy gave him.

"She's awake!" he announces. No durr!

"No shit sherlock!" I bluntly retort.

"Yup that Alex."

"Gramps? What day is it? Are we in fire nation territory yet?" I question him while I sit up.

"Alex you should rest. And how did you know we were going towards the fire nation?" I ignore his question.

"Brenan and I need to get to that temple. We have to talk to Roku! Please tell me Princess didn't leave yet?" he bows his head.

"It is not safe for you right now. You must rest." I get up and grab Brenan.

"i'm going even if I have to swim there!" That gets to him and he brings us below to the small boat and stows us away so Princey won't find us.

When we get to the island and Zuko leaves the boat, we sneak after him. I keep an eye out for Monkey Face just in case. We get to the santuary just as the door closes. Damn! And to make it worse Zhao has to find us and he starts to tie us up onto another pole but the doors open a crack and Brenan and I are sucked away into the safeness of the santuary of Avatar Roku. Great.

I look around. I am sitting with Aang, Brenan, and Avatar Roku! I am amazed!

"Aang, Alex, and Brenan." Roku says. "You are in difficult times. You must all learn your elements by summers end, Sozin Comet is approaching and the world will burn if you are not ready. Alex, Brenan I will leave you both with something to help you on your journeys. And Alex," I turn to him, "You will live your greatest fears but you must not be afraid of you will never overcome them." Roku wisely states.

"But I won't be able to come back to the temple. What if I have questions? How will I talk to you?" Aang asked.

"I am apart of you." Roku said. "When you need to talk to me again, you will find a way. Same with you Alex, and Brenan. A great danger awaits all 3 of you at the temple. I can help you face the threat. But only if you are ready." Aangs arrows and eyes glowed blueish-white, Brenan's eyes glowed a lush forest green, and my eyes glowed a blood red.

"I'm ready," all three of our voices mixed with the voices of past avatars, apprentices, and their helpers. And with that Roku ruined the temple. Then when Roku turned back into Aang, Brenan and I were pushed by a wave to Zuko's ship and we landed safely on deck and promtly passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Pirates! And Leaving?

Alex POV

Why am I alway knocked out by the end of the day? Like really! Well me and Brenan were hanging in OUR OWN ROOM! when the ship changed course suddenly. It knocked my Ipod that was playin music ,off the table, and into Brenan who was playing with his dagger, and into me. So now a have a big cut on my arm! Stupid knives! We head towards the deck to see Prince Pouty get mad about Gramps changing course for a lotus tile for his Pai Sho game. I've always wanted to play Pai Sho so I ask him to teach me.

"Of course I can!" he exclaims. Ohh great I have a Pai Sho playing, tea loving, kook on my hands now! Great! Then he sees my arm.

"What happened to you arm?"

"When the boat changed course, Brenan ran into me while he was playing knives. It's nothing." Yup modest me, modest about the cut that goes from my elbow to my wrist and stings like a bitch. He didn't believe it was nothing so he took me to the doctor's room and bandaged me up. Then he began to teach me to play the old people game, Pai Sho.

"Finally! Land!" I yell as I jump off the deck and towards the ground using my airbending to land on my back softly. The soldiers that were going into town, Gramps, Princess, and Spark Rocks had to use the ramp because they aren't as cool as me. Brenan yells and runs over to me to drop on the ground next to me,

"Yeah! I hate ships! This is more like it! Haha!" he yells and bends a rock and hits me with it. I throw a couple small fireballs towards him and he backs up a couple feet.

"Hey! No fire blasts! They're hot!"

"No durr! And you already earthbended so no fire for you! Ha!"

"Well i'll practice my earthbending then! On you!" and he the flat ground below me to turns into mush and I sink to my ankles before he hardens it again. Iroh comes over.

"Brenan, let her go we have shopping to do!" he exclaims cheerfully. And we head towards this creepy looking ship. The pirate ship! Great! Well, the pirates start telling the head pirate that they lost the bald monk and the water tribe girl. So Zuko says they can help each other. And we are stuck with pirates!

We get back to the ship I grab all of mine and Brenan's stuff and put it into our bags. Brenan comes over to me.

"Are we leaving?" He asks me.

"Yeah bud, we have to. We need to go with Avatar Aang and his friends to the North Pole so I can learn air and waterbending. And then after that we can both learn earthbending together. If we don't go now bad things will happen. Sorry bud, I'm gonna miss Iroh to ya know." I finish sadly.

"Great to know you'll miss me," I turn around to see that Iroh spoke.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Now why must you leave us?"

"I need to get back to Aang so I can learn the elements along side of him. And if I stay with you guys to long, they will think i've turned against them. They probebly already do," I state sadly. "But I swear we will be back. And if you don't believe me I will leave you with something," I hand him my pocket knife from my world. "This is one of the last things I have from my world, you had better keep it safe!"

"Of course I will. Now if you would like, I'm guessing we will meet with your friends soon if you will stay with us. I can hide your bags on the small boat if you want." Iroh says.

"Thank you so much," I go over and hug his surprised form. Brenan gets up and hugs him to.

"I'll miss you more, big dragon," he says to Iroh. It about breaks my heart.

"We will meet again, little dragon." and with that he leaves us to pack. 'I will be back' I think, but I don't know about Brenan.

We are on the mini ship and one of the pirates comes over to hit on me.

"Soo, what are you doing with Prince Zuko?" he asks. Wow we gotta smart one on our hands! I am gonna have fun bullshitting this one. I smile and give him a humorless laugh.

"He is my way to freedom." i reply.

"Well if you came with me we could have fun and you could have whatever you like," he says slyly while running his hand down my shoulder to rest on my ass. "If you know what I mean?" he says.

"What's your name?"

"Pablo."

"Well Pablo, if you don't get your grimey hands off me, I will hang you, by your dick, to the highest tree I see." I see fear flash through his eyes and he retracts his hands. The he lightly touches my face, takes his hand away to punch me, then grabs his groin after I knee him.

"I warned you..." I say slowly, then I address Zuko and the head pirate who are discuss shit.

"Hey Sparky and Captian! Where is the highest tree around here! This guy is about to get hung by his dick!" and with that I take the hilt if his sword, hit him on the head, and knock him out letting him slump to the floor. Then I get one of the bigger pirates.

"Hey you got some rope? I need to teach this sleaze a lesson," I say. He hands me the rope, no questions asks, while everyone on ship stares at me I tie his right foot to his left hand and his left foot to his right hand, all with the same rope. Then I grab some more rope and drag the guy off the ship and onto land. Then I proceed to hook one end of the rope onto his hand, hang it over a branch, wrap it around his body, put the not tied end back around the branch and take one of his knives off his belt and tie it on to the rope. Then grab the other knife and put it in his hand. He hangs. When I jump back on ship I get the attention of everyone.

"If ANYONE puts their Hands on me at all the same thing will happen. Cuz when that guy wakes up from his nap he'll be stupid and cut the rope with the knife hanging first and get hit." Then I walk away feeling all their stares on me.

When we catch Katara and she's tied up to the tree I grab our bags and bring Brenan over. She looks at me and she looks PISSED. I shush her.

"Yell at me later, but we are coming with you cuz Princesses ship ain't to much fun." she nods in response and the pirates bring Aang and Sokka into the clearing. Aang apoligizes and the fight begins! Brenan and I start taking out pirates and Sparky's soldiers and we jump onto the stolen boat with the rest of the gang and take out more bad guys. Then we fall off the waterfall and right onto Appa! And of course they make me explain everything that happened to me since the fire nation temple. When everyone is asleep I stay up and stare at the moon, this will be my second day of staying up all night.

In the morning I go over to Katara.

"Katara? I have a feeling that i won't stay with you guys for long, so I need you to promise you will watch out for Brenan and make sure he doesn't get hurt. He's the only one I have left, please promise?" I plead.

"Yes, I promise." She says. "now go to sleep you look exhausted!" and she gets me on Appa and I fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Jet

Alex POV

"Brenan! Come over here!" I yell to Brenan as we are walking in the woods with the gang because Sokka's 'instincts' told him to walk. It's right after we get Momo and the hogmonkeys out of the traps.

"What now? I was practicing my sword fighting!" he complains.

"No firebending, got it? You can earthbend but absolutly no fire. Trust me," I tell him. He agrees and we walk into a clearing full of fire nation soldiers.

"If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you." Sokka said.

"What are you doing?" Katara whispered.

"Bluffing?" Sokka guessed.

"You?" the captain asked. "Promise not to hurt us?" The captain stopped and fell forward, collapsing.

"Nice work, Sokka! How'd ya do that?" Aang asked.

"Uh, instinct?" Sokka guessed again.

"Look!" Katara pointed to the tree.

"They're in the trees!" someone yelled. A boy about mine and Sokka's age jumps down and starts taking guys out. He wore dark green clothing with a red vest. The boy had messy brown hair and a twig between his teeth but because he moved so quickly, his eyes were unnoticable. It wasn't soon that he sent a few more groups of soldiers falling.

"Alright! Let beat some shit!" I yell and grab my swords. I get in a fight with some big guy with a bigger sledgehammer. And I win! Yeah buddy! I turn around and see some guy get his ass whooped by Brenan. And some body sneaking up on Jet. I grab my bow and shoot the guy in the helmet, knocking him out. Jet hears the noise, turns around and sees me, and smirks a cute smirk. Ohh he's kinda cute! I look around and see we got em all and Jet is talking to the gang.

"Hey, I'm Alex!" I say to him.

"Jet," he replies. "I saw some great bending out there. Do you bend too?" he asks. I think about it for a moment and then stomp my foot on the ground, bringing a rock out of the ground.

"Wow! I can earthbend! I never knew!" I reply sarcastically and laugh at the look on his face. He looks impressed. Then Katara tells him that Aangs the avatar and they brings us to the hideout and Jet offers to help me up. I catch the look on Brenan's face and can tell he doesn't trust this guy.

"I'll get up my own way," and I use a mixture of earth and airbending to get into the treetops.

"Um, thanks for saving us Jet." Katara said once we got to the hideout "We were lucky you were there."

"I should be thinking you. We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning, we just needed the right distravtion. And then you guys stumbled in.

"We were relying on instincts." Katara glared towards Sokka.

"You'll get yourself killed doing that." Jet said. Then he explains that the firenation wants him because he causes them so much trouble. I look at Brenan and see him glaring at Jet.

"Bren! Can I talk to you?" I ask him and drag him away without waiting for an answer.

"Hey what up with you? You've been acting weird since we got here," I say. He looks away.

"I don't like the way he's looking at you. It's gross." I laugh.

"Don't worry bud, I don't like Jet. Sure he's cute and all but Katara's into him."

"Oh. If you say so. Well I gotta go, Smellerbee said she'd help me with my sword and knive fighting." and he leaves me behind. I decide I need some more work with my bow and go over to Longshot.

"Anywhere I can get some shooting practice in?" he nods and takes me into the woods where there is targets set up all over the place. On the ground and in the trees.

"Wow. Haha! This will be fun!" I exclaim and start shooting stuff. I miss the center everytime though. Longshot comes over and I get into my stance. He corrects me and I aim at a target in the trees. Bullseye!

"Awesome! Thanks Longshot!" I smile at him and he nods back, then I earthbend my self into the trees and get all my arrows. When I get down He starts heading back to camp and I follow.

When we get back, Sokka is gone and Katara, Aang, and Brenan are going to the reservoir to get the water to the dam.

"You wanna come with us Alex?" Aang asks.

"Sure why not?" I reply and catch up to them.

When they are done we go to the dam and see it being blown up. Then Katara yells at Jet and Sokka comes and tells us about how he saved the townspeople-fire nation and earth kingdom. Then I decide to drop the bomb. I poke Brenan and adress Jet.

"Hey Jet guess what?" he looks at me and Brenan and I firebend flames into our hands.

"How!?" he exclaims, looking surprised. Brenan speaks for us.

"I can bend earth and fire while my sister bends them all like Aang. The Apprentice and the Helper are back!" he exclaims and shots fire out his hands to push him into the air and onto Appa's saddle. I use my obviously use my airbending to backflip onto the saddle and we leave with the gang.


	9. Chapter 9

The Storm and The Blue Spirit

Alex POV

After we got through The Great Divide, we need food and money. Brenan and I glance at each other. I never told the others that while we were on Zuko's ship I had been stealing small amounts of money incase something happened. By the look on Brenan's face, he had been to. We over hear this man and his wife arguing about not going to fish and Sokka volunteers to go for money. Then the man finds out Aang is the avatar and he chews him out for being gone for 100 years and he runs away. Katara begins to get on Appa and leave also but I stop her.

"Brenan go with Katara, I have to do something I will meet up with you guys later. Katara? I will be back." I say confidently and grab my bag off of Appa. They fly after Aang and I get on to the man's boat where Sokka is. The man sees me.

"Can I come with you guys? I can help."

"Sure why not!" he replies.

We are out in the storm and I can see Zuko's ship. I don't think, I dive into the water and make an air bubble around my head and use water bending to propel my self towards the ship. It's cold, soo cold, but I keep going. Finally i reach the ship and I swing my self onto deck just to run into Zuko. He looks surprised. I give him a big hug and step back to look at him. Wow his face was priceless! Total shock! Then I get in his face and yell because of the wind,

"I need to talk to Iroh right away! Where is he!?" he doesn't speak, just points to the door that goes below deck. I run through the door and start running towards his room until I hit someone. It's Iroh! I give him a hug.

"Gramps! Long time no see! I told you i'd be back!" I exclaim. He looks a little surprised. And asks,

"Alex dear, how did you get here? We arw miles away from land! And it's horrible out side!"

"I know! I was on a boat and I fell off and sawsaw Sparky's boat so I swam toward it!"

"You must be tired! Come I will escort you to your room." he walks me to my room and I fall onto the couch and into a deep sleep.

Zuko POV

After I told Uncle to head into the eye of the storm something hits me and it's that girl! She looks at me and hugs me! Actully hugs me! Then asks for Uncle and i'm so surprised I just point to the door he exited. When she runs away I look to the sky and think 'girls are crazy!'

The next morning I hear that Zhao is holding the avatar hostage at his stronghold. I go to my room and grab the blue spirt mask and dress in all black. When I come out of the bathroom, the girl is sitting on my bed!

"Iroh told me to come and get you for music night," she pauses and looks me up and down, "should I tell him your not feeling well or that your to busy plotting our course?"

"You're not gonna tell him I left?" I ask suspiously.

"Why would I do that? Neither one of us would gain anything from that. I'll tell him your busy." she starts to leave the room but stops and turns around.

"Zuko? Be careful. If Monkey Face catches you he won't hesitate to have you killed." and with that she leaves the room. I'm confused, and she actully called me by my name? Weird.

When I get back I change and walk down the hall past Alex's room and I hear her singing,

"But the struggles make you stronger,

And the changes make you wise,

And happiness has its own way of takin it's sweet time,

No, life aint always beautiful

But I know i'll be fine,

Hey, life aint always beautiful

But it's a beautiful ride

What a beautiful ride."

She has a beautiful voice I have to admit. If she needed money she could sing and get tons. Life isn't always beautiful but it is a beautiful ride isn't it?

Brenan POV

Aang and I had to get some medicine for Sokka and Katara and the crazy lady says they have to suck on frogs... Yup frogs! And when me and Aang were getting them we get kidnapped by Monkey Face! And when we are chained in some room he has to drop the bomb and say he has requested from the fire lord to execute me! Yes kill me! The door opens and some guy in all black with a blue demon mask enters and cuts us loose. We have to fight are way out and we are right to the door when Monkey yells that the avatar needs to be captured alive. That get our rescuers attention and he puts his blades up to Aang's neck and we begin to back out the door. When we are almost to the trees a arrow knocks our rescuer out and his mask falls halfway off. Aang and I look at each other and he pulls the mask off and gasps, "Zuko?"

"Aang lets get out of here before they catch us!" I say.

"We can't leave him here," he explains while putting him on his back. We start running, Aang using airbending and I using earthbending, to propel ourselves farther. We find a clearing far enough away that we won't be found for quite awhile when Zuko awakes and looks up. Aang starts speaking,

"You know what the worst part about being born a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had and he was from the fire nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?" Zuko hesitates then throws a fireball at him and he runs. Then Zuko sees me.

"Take care of my sister, she's the only one I have so you better not break her heart." on that parting word I earthbend myself to Aang and we get the frogs for Katara and Sokka. And then get ready for our next task.


	10. Chapter 10

Bounty Hunters and Beer

Alex POV

"What was that?" Iroh asks concerning something on the ship. We go on deck to see some chick on a shirshu that paralyzes a stowaway on the ship which leads us to be outside a bar to find the chick again.

"You have to pay me back for the damage to my ship," Zuko tells her. She wins her armwrestling match and a ton of money.

"Sorry but as you can see i'm I little short on money, DRINKS ON ME!" she yells.

"Really? You wanna grab me a beer?" I ask her.

"No problem kid," she replies and some waiter hands me a glass. I down it in a couple drinks and Zuko looks at me surprised. The chick gets me another and I keep chugging em down until Iroh has one of his soldiers bring me back to the ship and lock me in my room. I lay down and a long time passes until I get bored, and did I mention i'm totally wasted so I decide to drunkenly sing.

"Driving around and I'm far from sober" cue Zuko and Iroh entering

"Looking for a ho that I can bend over

My friends say I'm going nowhere fast

But when I'm fucked up, I need some ass

Boo boo booty call, let me inside some sugar walls

I ain't got shit to do in the morning

Fuck the surgeon general's warning

Let's get fucked up - Gimme a cup I'll drink till I throw up

Let's get fucked up - Alcohol my only friend!" I take another gulp of the water sitting next to the bed.

"Heyyyy Sparrkyyy!" I slur badly. "Yo ponytaill is soooo stupidd that iss, iss stupid! Thas what!" then I start laughing uncontrollably. Iroh says something to Zuko and Zuko comes over to me and picks me up while Iroh leaves.

"Heyy Prinncess, your arms arre realllyy hardd, you work out or somthingg?" he brings me into the bathroom and drops me in the tub full of freezing cold water. It's cold! I scream and try to stand up and get out of the tub but I just trip over the edge and fall on the floor.

"Holy fuck in motherfucking hell that is shitting cold as whores!" I yell at him. He laughs in my face, not a mocking laugh but a general laugh!

"What the fucking hell was that for!" I yell.

"Your drunk and were annoying as hell, now your not and we can all get on with our lives," he finishes and leaves to do who knows on the ship.

"Fuck you and have a nice day bitch!" I yell after him and I can hear him laughing.

Zuko POV

Hahaha! She kept yelling and singing so Uncle had me sober her up by dumping her in the bathtub. Now whenever She hears a noise she start cussing out whoever is nearest to her. I go over to Uncle and am about to say something when she starts yelling at me,

"If you say a fucking word I will cut your stupid ponytail off! My headache is murdering me alive! Ahhh!" and she runs away to her room while I burst out laughing. Uncle gives me a look and starts chuckling along with me.

"That girl is a handful," he tells me.

"I know Uncle, I know," I reply.


	11. Chapter 11

Trip to the Water Tribe

Alex POV

Music night. Again. Until Monkey Face had to interupt and I knew what would happen. And I was gonna make sure I was in on it. Zhao, Iroh and I were on our way to Zuko's room when Zhao Started talking to me.

"How is your firebending going Miss Lynn?" he questioned me, he called me Lynn because I would never give the creep my real name.

"Great," I reply with a smile, "Iroh is a wonderful teacher." and that was no bullshitting at all. Then I hear Iroh say something and I realize we have stopped outside of Zuko's room. Sparky looks furious! Like he could explode. Then Monkey Face gets him even more pissed by asking me, right in front of Zuko, if I would like to join him on his expedition to the North Pole. Before I can say anything, Zuko buts in.

"She will be staying with us." and with that Zhao leaves Iroh, Zuko and I alone. Iroh speaks.

"Will either of you like to join me on a walk?" he asks. Neither of us respond.

"Or sit and brood in the dark." he says and leaves.

I go to my room and pack my things. Then I do the hardest thing I have ever done. I leave the ship and run after Iroh. I'm almost to him when I hear the ship explode. He turns around and I can see the fear in his eyes. We both run back to the ship and see it in flames. I don't think. I drop my bag and dive into the water, trying to focus and feel Zuko with all my mind. Suddenly I can fell the smallest flame. He's just barely there, Clinging to life, drowning. I swim towards him and shoot the both of us towards Iroh who is kneeling down next to the water bawling. He hears us and looks up and his face lights up like he won the lottery. Iroh helps me lay Zuko down on the ground and I waterbend all the water out of his lungs. We both stare at him silent tears running down our faces when he starts coughing.

"Zuko!" we both exclaim and hug him.

"The pirates, I saw their bird. They did it." Zuko explains. An idea hits me like a flying sky bison.

"Guys, I want to go with Zhao to the North Pole," I start and am interupted.

"What!?" Zuko roars and Iroh questioned.

"Hear me out. Obviously Zhao payed the pirates to kill off Sparky over here. So Gramps and I accept his offer and you sneak on as a guard. Easy as pie! Well except for the fact that perv gives me the creeps," I explain with a shudder.

"How do you know that Zhao payed the pirates to kill Prince Zuko?" Iroh asks me. I ignore him.

"So is it a deal?" I ask. They look at each other and nod.

"Alright! You get a uniform while Iroh and I get all sad and shit so we think your dead!" I say cheerfully.

"I'm devastated to hear about Prince Zuko. Just devastated." Zhao said, obviously not very sorry by the pleased smile he wore.

"The fire lord will not be pleased when he learns who was responsible." Iroh said.

"You know who was behind the attack?" Zhao frowned.

"Yes." Iroh said calmly. Suddenly, he slammed his fist against the table. "Pirates! We had a run in with this a while back." Zhao smiled behind his cup of tea. "They wanted revenge." Iroh continued.

Zhao took a sip of his tea. "So, have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Yes, I accept it." Iroh bowed. "It will be an honor to serve as your general." Zhao looks at me.

"And do you accept, Miss Lynn?" he questions.

"I have a couple conditions. 1, I am allowed to sleep in the same room as Iroh, he agrees with me. 2, I shall be allowed to train with Iroh on deck. And 3," I pause for dramatic effect, "I get all the food I want." I finish. He looks at me as if to see if i'm serious and he nods. "Then why not?" I say with a smirk.

Iroh is showing me new forms and the breath of fire.

"It will save your life out here," he explains. A familiar looking guard comes on deck and speaks with Iroh. He nods and sends the guard off. He waves me over.

"You will be leaving tomorrow night. Prince Zuko has a small boat ready." I nod in response.

The next day, "This will truly be one for the history books, General Iroh." Zhao said on his ship. "Just think, centuries from now, people will study the great Admiral Zhao who destroyed the last of the water tribe civilization. You're lucky you're here to see it.

"Be careful what you wish for, Admiral." Iroh warned. "History is not always kind to its subjects."

"I suppose you speak from experience?" Zhao asked. "But rest assured, this will be nothing like your legendary failure at Ba-Sing-Se."

"I hope not, for your sake." Iroh said.

Later, I look at the sky and see Aang and my little brother Brenan taking out ships from Appa. I focus on Brenan, thinking 'look down, look down!' and he does. He frowns and a voice pops into my head 'What are you doing? I thought you were on our side?' It takes me a minute to realize It's Brenan's voice inside my head.

'No duh' Brenan says again. I think back to him, 'I AM, i'll meet you tonight, in the Spirit Oasis. We must let everything go as in the show and not disrupt it.' I can feel the torrent of emotions going on in his head and I see him visibly nod and look away from me to continue fighting. Then Zhao says something about how night is falling and all the ships stop attacking, knowing the waterbenders are stronger at night.

That night, "If you're finishing for an octopus, my nephew, you need a tightly woven net or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape."

"I don't need your wisdom now, Uncle." Zuko said annoyed.

"I know but ever since my son died," he starts.

"Uncle, you don't have to say it."

"I think of you as my own. And Alex I think of you as my daughter." Oh gosh! I can't deal with this! I feel my eyes water up and I look away.

"No, not a daughter, anything but a daughter." I choke out and jump into the boat angrily wiping away tears that managed to escape. Iroh looks sad at what I said and Zuko looks at me in confusion. He gets in the boat, lowers us down and softly starts to paddle us away from the ship and towards the tribe.

"Can I help at all?" I ask, trying to get my mind off of my own father. Zuko looks up and I see anger in his eyes.

"No." he says. I ignore him and start waterbending us faster towards the tribe. He looks at me angrily but I ignore him.

"I don't need your help, peasent." he snarls. I stop and look at him. I can see the hatred in his face.

"Yes you do. Or you will get tired easily and won't be able to do anything." I say matter of factly and that shuts him up.

We get into the city and I ditch him. I run through the streets.

"Sokka! Sokka!" I yell until some warriors see my fire nation clothes and attack me a shoot fire balls at them and then decide they might stop attcking if i bend more that one element. I use the water around me and freeze them against the wall.

"Where is Sokka of the Southeren Water Tribe? Or Katara, Aang or Brenan. He's my brother!" they look at me like i'm crazy and point to their right. I unfreeze them and start running.

"Thanks!" I yell and use airbending to speed up. I round the corner and run into none other that Sokka! I help him up.

"Sokka! Aang is in trouble! Where's Appa?" he doesn't even have time to comprehend that i'm here before I drag him towards the stables. We jump on Appa and fly towards the Spirit Oasis.

When we get there the only people there are Katara and Yue. One person runs through my mind. Brenan.

"Katara! Where is he!" I try not to yell but I can't just not yell. She looks up and notices i'm there and her face changes from shock to anger. She gets up, stomps over to me and slaps me. Yup SLAPS ME!

"It's all your fault Aang got captured by Zuko! You probably led him straight to us!" she cries.

"Do you really think i'd do that! The kids 12 for crying out loud! 12! I don't want him to get kidnapped! And my brother! Do you really think I want that bastard dead!? He's my damn brother for shits sake! He's all I have! So stop your little pity party, get on the damn bison, and lets go rescue the spirit world freaks!" I yell and smack her back. She looks at me like i'm there to freaking kill her. Then she looks at Yue, then Sokka, who both have identical looks of shock, and they all climb on Appa.

"Momo you can stay here incase Aang comes back," Katara says softly. We fly off and we see a blue and green light in a cave. 'Brenan, we're here' I think as hard as I can. We land outside the cave right as Aang falls in the snow and Brenan earthbends himself into the air to fall in the snow also. Katara jumps off Appa and gets into a stance.

"Here for a rematch?" Zuko asks.

"Trust me Zuko, it's not going to be much of a match." Katara says and waterwhips him into the earth wall to knocks him out. We untie Aang and Brenan and I give them both big hugs.

"I've missed you guys soo much!" I exclaim and squeeze them they wrighle away and we all climb on Appa. We are about to go when Aang jumps off and picks Zuko up and sets him on Appa.

"He'll die if we leave him here." he explains. On the way back, Yue tells us about how she was touched by the moon spirit as a baby.

When we get back to the Oasis we see Zhao about to kill the moon spirit.

"Zhao don't! Destroying the moon won't just hurt the water tribe." Aang explained. "It will hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world!"

"He is right, Zhao!" someone yelled. Only then did they realize Iroh had come in while they were talking.

"General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery." Zhao said bored and Iroh removed his hood.

"I'm no traitor, Zhao, the fire nation needs the moon too." Iroh insisted. "We all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash it on you ten-fold! Let it go now!" he roared furiously. I have never seen Iroh so angry. It was scary.

Zhao flattered and lowered the bag, letting the fish back into the pond. The red moon vanished. Suddenly, Zhao fire blasted the fish and the moon faded away. Aang, Yue, and I all held our heads in pain. While Iroh shot fire at Zhao who got away. Iroh walks over and picks up the dead koi fish. Yue bursts into tears and says,

"There is no hope now, it's over!"Aang starts glowing and when I feel the overwhelming power, I know what is happening.

"No, it's not over," Aang and my's voices say together mixed with the voices of past Avatars. Then, it all fades to black.


	12. Chapter 12

Book 2 The Swamp and Blind Bandit

Alex POV

Well we went through the cave of two lovers to Omashu and got all the citizens out. Now we were flying over some swamp, and weirdest of all, I felt like I needed to BE at that swamp. I looked up and noticed we were flying down towards it.

"I, I think it wants us to land there," Aang explained slowly. This place was creepy.

"Uh how bout no!" I say. Brenan, Sokka, and Katara nod in agreement.

"Okay, since everyone feels so strongly about this…bye swamp." Aang said and pulled away. We didn't get far because a huge tornado sucked us up and spit us out. It was only us humans together while Appa and Momo were gone.

"We're dead," I say and Brenan nods in agreement while Sokka cuts up the vines to get through.

Later that night we were all huddled around a small fire trying to stay warm while the swamp made the scaryiest noises around us. Finally after awhile we must of all fallen asleep because suddenly we were all being pulled in different directions by vines. We were all screaming and suddenly I couldn't hear them anymore. I was alone. Might as well get up and try to find some one I think while getting up and walking in the direction of where I came from. Suddenly I saw a man, in blue jeans and a t-shirt.

"Daddy?" I whisper. The man turns around with a sad expression on his face.

"Why didn't you save me, Alex? Why?" my dad asks me. I fall onto my knees and start bawling.

"Daddy I tried, I tried so hard!" I look up and he's gone. I sit and cry for the father I lost, for the family I lost, for the brother I still had, and to get all the guilt out. Minutes passed before I could get up and move on. I wiped away all the tears and started walking to were I knew i'd find my friends.

When I got there they were talking to a guy in some vines.

"But what did our visions mean?" Katara asked.

"Folks that we think are gone, but the swamp tells us they're not." Hue said. "We're still connected to them. Time is an illusion and so is death."

"But what about my vision?" Aang asked. "It was someone I had never met."

"You're the avatar. You tell me," Hue smiled.

"Time is an illusion…so…it's…" Aang looked up, realization in his eyes. "It's someone I will meet!" Hue smiled and wink.

"But we still need to find Appa and Momo!" I cut in and everybody turned around in shock and Brenan ran to me and gave me a hug.

"I thought you were gone, I found these guys but not you," he explained.

"I think I know how to find them." Aang confessed. He leaned down to place a hand on the tree root and closed his eyes. "Everything is connected," his eyes and tatoos glowed for a second then stopped.

"We have to hurry!" he exclaimed and took off running.

We got to Appa and Momo just in time to save them. Then we ate bugs. Yup bugs. They wern't to bad. Then of course we left! Best part yet! Them guys were only wearing breezy underwear and I was seeing stuff I never wanna see again. Like Never!

Blind Bandit

Alex POV

A couple days later we were in Gaoling buying Sokka a new bag and going to Earth Rumble 6. Time for Toph! We are sitting in the stands, Brenan and I earthbending the boulders away so we don't get crushed, and watchung Toph get ready to beat this guys ass.

"The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young, blind girl." The Boulder Blind Bandit pointed to the Boulder and said mockingly,

"Sounds to me like you're scared, Boulder."

"The Boulder's over his conflicted feelings, and now he's ready to bury you in a rock-a-lanche!" The Boulder shouted dramatically.

"Whenever you're ready…The Pebble!" Toph threw her head back and let out a loud laugh.

"It's on!" The Boulder shouted. The Boulder screamed and went to slam his foot into the area. As soon as he did, The Blind Bandit moved forward, raised her arms, and slid her feet across the floor.

We all watched closely and wide-eyed, the attack caused The Boulder to end up doing a split. He screamed in pain.

The Bandit threw out her hand and The Boulder slammed into the wall outside the ring. The Blind Bandit won this round.

"Your winner!" Xin Fu shouted. The Blind Bandit raised her small fist in victory. "And still the champion, The Blind Bandit!"

Xin Fu held up a small green pouch. "To make things a little more interesting, I'm offering up this sack of gold pieces to anyone who can defeat The Blind Bandit!" No one came forward. "What, no one dares to face her?" he asked. Aang suddenly appears on the arena.

"I will!" he yells excitedly.

"Do people really want to see two little girls fighting out here." Toph says loudly and the crowd ooohhed.

"I don't really want to fight you. I want to talk to you." Aang explains.

"Boo! No talking!" Sokka shouts and Katara smacks him and says,

"Don't boo at him." Aang walked closer to the girl but she attacked and Aang was thrown into the air. He landed softly behind her and she spun around.

"Somebody's a little light on his feet." The Blind Bandit says. "What's your fighting name, The Fancy Dancer?" Aang smiled and shrugged. He was thrown into the air again and he somersaulted. "Where'd you go?" The Blind Bandit demanded. Aang landed behind her.

"Please, wait!" Aang begged.

"There you are!" The Bandit turned, throwing a boulder at him. Aang jumped into the air, air bending the rock back. The Blind Bandit was thrown out of the area and the crowd cheered.

The Bandit stalked away but Aang yelled out for her. This wasn't how things were supposed to go.

"Please listen!" Aang cried. "I need an earthbending teacher, and I think it's supposed to be you!" he yelled from the stage but The Blind Bandit wasn't listening. Instead, she was stomping away angrily to the door.

"Whoever you are, just leave me alone." The Blind Bandit snapped, stepping into the doorway. She stomped her foot and earth flew over it as if the door had never been there. Aang reached the wall but by then, it was too late.

Sokka hugged Xin Fu and took the money and belt.

"Way to go, champ." Sokka grinned, holding up the bag and belt. He didn't even care that the one person who would teach us Earthbending was RIGHT THERE! like really!

Later we ended up eating at the Bei Fong household. When Toph left the table Aang also left to talk to her.

"Eh more food for us," I say and ignore the rude stares the rest the gang is giving me. Brenan shrugs.

"She's right ya know," and we both dig into the food.

After we get kicked out of Toph's house by her parents we start getting Appa packed. When we are almost done Toph comes running up and explains she is free to travel the world. The gang can't disagree so she gets on and we leave. To our next challenge!


	13. Chapter 13

The Chase and Apoligies

Alex POV

"Finally! land!" Brenan yells and jumps off of Appa. We landed to Make camp for the night. It was all good until Katara and Toph got into a fight. I gotta admit, Toph is badass, like Iroh badass. She makes these awesomly snotty comebacks all the time and I'm like 'shit! Wish i'd thought of that!' And I was kind of evesdropping on Brenan's thoughts and I think he likes her. Yup I alnost forgot about how Roku said Brenan and I have 'special powers.' We can read minds, comunicate with others using our thoughts, and only go into the avatar state if Aang is and if he wants us to. It's pretty cool. And with that last thought, I feel asleep curled up next to Appa.

We all woke up when Toph yelled, "There's something coming towards us!"

We jumped up surprised. Aang jumped off Appa, Katara and Sokka left their tent, and Brenan and I got off Appa.

"What is it?" Aang asks sleepily.

"It feels like an avalanche…but not like an avalanche." Toph explained.

"Good job today! Your good at this!" I exclaim with fake cheerfullness. She replys by aiming a boulder at me but I jump in the air, dodging it. We pack up camp an take to the skies. Katara looks back and points to a large dust cloud where we were only minutes before. This sadly happens multiple times. Until finally, we all snap from lack of sleep.

Toph leaves because Katara, AKA Sugar Queen, was being snotty and Aang, AKA Twinkle Toes, got mad because Toph blamed Appa for shedding and leading Azula right to us. Afterwe wash Appa, Aang decides to split up.

"Not without me your not," I inturupt grabbing his shoulder. He looks at me. This small 12 year old boy has the weight of the whole world on his shoulders and he looks absolutly exhaushted. Then his face brightens.

"I almost forgot! When you were with Zuko we got you a present from the people living at the Northeren Air Temple," he exclaims and hops on Appa's saddle and pulls out, wait for it, my very own glider! He shows me how to open it and we leave Katara, Brenan, and Sokka to fly Appa the oposite way. Aang and I glide until we reach a crappy old town and we sit in the middle of it. Waiting.

"Alright, you've caught up with me. Now, who are you and what do you want?" Aang demands.

"You mean you haven't guessed?" Azula smirks and jumps off her lizard.

"You don't see the family resemblance? Here's a hint." She put a hand over her eye and said in a deeper voice,

"I must find the Avatar to restore my honor." She smirked again and says, "It's okay, you can laugh. It's funny." I inturupt Aang before he can say anything.

"Family resemblance? Ha! Zuko is wayy hotter than you! The scar makes up for the gay ponytail," I say with a laugh. She looks at me disgusted and Aang starts talking.

"So what now?" he asks.

"Now, now it's over you can run but I will find you," she says.

"We are not running," I say defiently. She looks at me with a smile.

"Do you really want to fight me?" she questions. Before we can say anything Zuko runs in.

"Yes I really do," Zuko says.

"I was wondering when you would show up, Zuzu," Azula says to Zuko.

"Zuzu," Aang laughs and I thump him on the back of the head.

"Back off, Azula! They're mine!" Zuko glares at her. Then they fight is on. Azula shoots freaking blue fire at Zuko and then they both went for Aang and I fighting each other in the process. Aang and I jumped on a rooftop and ran into a house that oddly had no floor. Aang landed on a ball of air and stayed in the air while I shot across and hit the wall and clung to it with a knife stuck in it. The Azula and Zuko charged in and they fell on the floor.

"Suckers!" I yell at them and get shot at with blue fire. Aang and I run out of the house and I start thinking at Brenan 'Hurry the fuck up! This bitch has blue fire!' and suddenly Katara, Sokka, and Brenan come into sight. Then Iroh, Zuko, and Toph. We all corner Azula.

"Well, look at this." Azula says.

"Enemies and traitors all working together. I'm done. I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor." I see her giving us the shifty eyes. And suddenly she shoots a blue fireball at Iroh. He collapses and we all shoot our elements at her and she disapears. Zuko runs over to Iroh tears in his eyes. We crowd around them.

"Get away from us!" Zuko screams at us.

"Zuko, I can help," Katara explains. He just shoots fire at us and screams, "Leave!" and they do. Katara, Sokka, and Toph get on Appa and leave Brenan and I with Zuko. He doesn't notice we are here. I get down next to him and put a hand in his shoulder. He looks at me angrily and before he can say anything I do.

"I am going to help him even if it kills me you got that? Lets get him away from here, she could come back," he nods and the three of us lift Iroh and bring him to a house outside of the small town. We put nice clean bandages on him and Brenan and I ait against a wall.

"You do know that hovering over him only takes his nice clean air away right?" I jokingly ask Zuko. He glares at me and I see hatred in his eyes. Suddenly Iroh's eyes open.

"Uncle!" Zuko cries. He helps him sit up.

"You were unconsious, that crazy bitch Azula did it to you, Surprisingly." I tell him trying to keep the mood upbeat. He then notices me and Brenan and leans against the wall across from us.

"Somehow that is not surprising." He replies. Zuko pours him aome tea and hands it to him.

"I hope I made it the way you like it," Zuko says. Iroh sips it and a small look of disgust crosses his features.

"It was uh very bracing," he says and when Zuko is not looking, dumps it out the window. Brenan and I giggle and Iroh looks at me. I can almost feel the sadness comeing off him. Iroh tells Zuko they will soon restart his firebending training.

"Iroh? Can I talk to you?" I ask slowly.

"What is bothering you, Alex?" Iroh questions me. I look him dead in the eye.

"You are. Why are you so sad?" he looks at me and I see him reliving it in my head. I see my self on the night the moon spirit died. After Iroh says that he thinks if me as a daughter and I tell him no, anything but a daughter. I get out of his head and hug him. He tenses, surprised but untenses. I let go and look down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way it's just," I look at Brenan and he nods at me, encouagingly, "our Father died a couple of years ago. I still haven't gotten over it," I say sadly. I look back up at him. He takes my hand and squezzes it.

"I understand, you do not have to say it," he says.

"Yes, I do. I was just 13. It was a robber. Some douche was robbing our house when my dad and I came out of his bedroom. They guy hadn't seen us yet so dad shut the door and went and grabbed his gun. He told me to hide under the bed so I did," I start crying, "he opened the door and I heard a gunshot and something hit the floor. I got out and saw my dad, not totally dead lying on the floor while the guy was nowhere to be seen. He, he told me I was brave to listen to him and that I had to protect my brother and sister. Gosh! And I failed!" and with that I broke down bawling. Brenan came over and hugged me, crying his own tears, and Iroh hugged us both. I cried for the dad I lost, the baby sister I lost, the tears I wouldn't allow to fall came crashing down. I cried until I was exhausted and had nothing left in me. I got up and crawled into a corner and fell asleep.

The next day I wake up to see no one in the house. I walk outside and all three guys look at me with concerned eyes.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? Where's somewhere I can get a bath? I smell like shit," they all look away and Brenan points down sime road.

"Thanks," I say and walk away. As I'm walking away I look into their heads. Iroh feels sorry that I experienced murder at such a young age. Brenan never knew that much about what happened and he is still in shock. And Zuko, he feels bad for me? Wow. I reach the stream and strip off my outer clothes, leaving in my bindings. I wash my clothes with waterbending first then wash all the dirt away from my body. It's been quite awhile so after I put my pants on I leave the shirt off and begin to practice my bending starting with firebending. I flick my wrist and a yellowish brown flame comes to my hand. I create a couple soldiers made of earth and begin to shoot at them. I flip and jump over them and shoot at them until they start to fall apart. Now my flame turns green from anger. I shoot at the rocks with more force and they explode. I'm angry at myself for showing such weakness in front of people. 3 guys none the less! Suddenly an orange flame shoots at one of the rock soldiers and I turn around to see Zuko leaning against a tree. I gotta admit, his short hair style looks pretty good on him. What the hell! Where did that thought come from. Who knows.

"What do you want?" I ask annoyed.

"Uncle told me to come and get you. More training," he explains. Gramps is up to something. He knows that Brenan could've just shot me a message but he sent Zuko instead. Hmmm.

"Alright, let's go learn stuff." I earthbend what is left of the soldiers into the ground, grab my shirt but din't put it on, and follow Zuko. Lets see what we get to learn today.

We get back to our little camp and Brenan tells me that Zuko tried to create lightning but couldn't. Then Iroh interupts. He draws the four elemets in the dirt with a stick.

"Listen closely, Fire is the element of power." Iroh starts. "The people of the fire nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want. Earth is the element of substance. The people of the earth kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. Air is the element of freedom. The air nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Also, they apparently had a good sense of humor! Water is the element of change. The people of the water tribe are capable of adapting too many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything."

"Why are you telling me these things?" Zuko asks, confused.

"It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If we take it from one place, it becomes rigid and stale." Iroh drew a line between the four elements to separate them. "Understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations will help you become whole." He drew a circle around them.

"All this four elements talk is sounding like Avatar stuff." Zuko sighed.

"It is. It is what make the Avatar so powerful, four becoming one." Brenan answers.

"Right, it can also make you powerful, Zuko." Iroh says. "You see, the technique I am about to teach you is one I learned by studying the waterbenders."

"Water benders deal with the flow of energy. A water bender lets their defense become their offense, turning their opponents' energy against them. I learned a way to do this with lightning." Iroh explains to all of us.

"You can teach us to redirect lightning?" Zuko questions excitedly. He is kind of cute-stop it Alex! You have to drop it! I see Brenan smirking with a knowing smile and I earthbend him into the air but he just flips off and lands on the ground softly. He sticks his tongue out at me and I stick mine out at him.

"Focus Alex, Brenan." Iroh interupts our little fight. He show us the movements to redirect lightning and all 3 of us practice them. I doing better because I already mastered waterbending.

"Come on! You have to feel the flow!" Iroh exclaims while wiggleing his arms around. I laugh and he smiles back at me. After a couple of hours he tells us we are doing perfect.

"Alright! I'm ready to try it with real lightning!" Zuko exclaims. We all look at him in shock.

"What, are you crazy?" Iroh asks. "Lightning is very dangerous."

"I thought that was the point." Zuko says, getting annoyed. "You teaching me how to protect myself from it."

"But I'm not going to shoot lightning at you!" Iroh said frantic. "If you are lucky, you will never have to use this technique at all."

Zuko looks up at the sky where dark clouds were gathering. "Well, if you won't help me, I'll find my own lightning." He says jumping on the ostrich horse and riding away. I look at Iroh and see the sadness on his face. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Want me to follow Sparky?" I ask bringing up his old nickname. Iroh shakes his head.

"No, he won't like that." I smirk.

"Promise?" I question. "I'll bring him back don't worry!" I yell while running off to where Zuko went.

When I reached Zuko he was yelling at the sky.

"You've always thrown everything you could at me!"he yelled to no one. "Well I can take it! And now I can give it back!" Lightning struck in the distance. "Come on! Strike me! You've never held back before!" he collapses on his knees rain and tears on his face. I run up to him and hug him. He tenses and I hug him harder until he relaxes.

"It's okay, it's okay." I chant softly to him and myself only calming him down a little. So I sing.

"Wake up to a Sunny Day

Not a cloud up in the sky

And then it starts to rain

My defenses hit the ground

And they shatter all around

So open and exposed

But I found strength in the struggle

Face to face with my troubles

When you're broken

In a Million little pieces

And your tryin'

But you can't hold on any more

Every tear falls down for a reason

Don't you stop believin' in your self

When you're broken

Little girl don't be so blue

I know what you're going through

Don't let it beat you up

Hittin' walls and gettin' scars

Only makes you who you are

Only makes you who you are

No matter how much your heart is aching

There is beauty in the breaking

Yeah

When you're broken

In a Million little pieces

And your tryin'

But you can't hold on any more

Every tear falls down for a reason

Don't you stop believin' in your self

When you're broken"

He stops shaking and looks at me. His golden eyes staring into mine. We both lean in but right as our lips are about to touch lightning strikes and we both jump. Then he grabs my hand helps me up, lets go, and we start walking back to our camp. I take a chance and look into his head. This is what I hear.

'I'm so stupid! She'd never like me! What was I thinking! I'm just a failure, the scar proves it.' I stop when I hear this. He turns around. I walk up to him and go to touch his scar but he grabs my hand inches from it. I shake my head and he lets go and closes his eyes when I touch it. It feels so wrinkley and weird but I feel if it wasn't there, he wouldn't look right. I kiss it and he tenses. And when I kiss his lips he tenses even more. 'Maybe I heard his thoughts wrong' I sadly thought and pull away. I start walking down the path back to the camp and he doesn't follow. 'I was wrong. He wasn't thinking about me.'


	14. Chapter 14

The Desert and Ba Sing Se

Alex POV

Zuko hasn't talked to me sense I kissed him. I've caught him looking a few times and everytime I try to search his head it doesn't work, wayy to many thoughts. Gosh I feel like a lovesick fool! I guess I am though. We are walking through the desert, Brenan and Iroh on the ostrich horse and Zuko and I walking on either side. I feel something in the trees around us, multiple somethings, and Iroh starts groaning and moaning.

"Maybe we should stop and make camp," Zuko suggests. Iroh shakes his head dramaticly.

"Oh no don't stop for me." and he keeps groaning away. Suddenly we are surrounded by men on rhinos. Each man has a different weapon.

"Colonel Mongke! What a surprise," Iroh exclaims.

"If you're surprised we're here, then the Dragon of the West has lost a few steps." Colonel said. I but into the conversation.

"Listen here boys, this man is awesome. Sure he didn't get to good ole Ba Sing Se, but who gives a rats ass. He admitted defeat like any real man should! And he learned how to make the best damn tea in the whole world! So I suggest you all move along and we'll be on our merry way," I finish with a flirty smile. The men all look at the Colonel for instructions.

"Men! Aprehend the fugitives! Leave the girl to me," Mongke says with a smirk.

"Ugh! I get you! Can't I have someone who is at least goodlooking?" I say while dodging all his fireblasts. He starts to shoot even faster at the insult. I keep rattleing them off with out even throwing a blow.

"I bet virgins can go better than you in bed!" I exclaim with a huge smile and I can feel the others looking at me while Mongke's fireblasts get hotter and more furious. But when The fireballs get to close to Zuko I get mad and shoot my own fireballs at him. Green fireballs. I see fear flash through his eyes.

"Yeah buddy, I got my own fireballs and they are greener and bigger than yours, and I'm a girl!" I shoot one big fireball at him and he hits a tree, out cold. I turn around and see Iroh, Brenan, and Zuko all staring at me.

"What? That so called 'man' needed a lesson taught, good thing i'm a great teacher!" I smile big and Brenan and Iroh start laughing while Zuko doesn't even crack a smile. Humph! I will make him laugh!

We keep going until we reach a small town and Iroh goes to his White Lotus meeting. He leaves just Zuko and I to sit outside the building. Brenan gets to go inside because he's 'ready' or something like that. Zuko sits on the bench on one side of the door while I sit opposite him. I stare at him until he stares back.

"Why are you staring at me!" he yells annoyed.

"I'm trying to figure you out," I respond calmly. He looks at me confused then puts his bored face back on.

"You can do that mind thing like Brenan? Like read minds and say stuff?" he asks.

"Yup. Wait how did you know we can communicate with people in their mind?" I question suspiciously. I dig into his mind and find thoughts of Brenan beating the shit out of Zuko and threats that if he hurt me he would die. Then he has an idea. Before I can process what his idea is, he jumps up, grabs my hand and pulls me up, wraps his arms around my waist, and kisses me. Really kisses me. Then he starts to pull away but I pull him close again.

"You don't think you can kiss me and just back away like nothing happened, do you?" I question him with a smile, my lips inches from his. He answers by kissing me again and we deepen it, my hands in his hair, his on my waist and my back, pulling me closer. This time i'm the one to break it, pushing him down on the bench and I sitting next to him, head on his shoulder his arm over my shoulder pulling me close.

We must of fell asleep like that because the next thing I know, i'm shook awake from falling off my comfty pillow, AKA Zuko. I can tell Brenan and Iroh are trying to keep I straight face, so I start making kissy faces at them. First they look like their in shock, but then they burst out laughing.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later!" Iroh choked out between his giggles. Zuko, who was turned away from this whole encounter, looks at us confused until Brenan speaks.

"So NOW you wanna suck my sisters face, huh?" and he sends himself and Iroh into another set of giggles. I look at Zuko and see his face reddening fast. We make eye contact and I burst out laughing. While we are on a laughing roll, Brenan starts pointing out what I said to Colonel Mongke the day before and that makes all of us but Zuko laugh. I actully fall down from laughing so hard. Then some boy comes out and puts us in flower pots so we can escape. Unfortunatly their is only 3 pots so Iroh and Brenan get their own so Zuko and I have to share. Great! This can't get any awkwarder! But it does. The only way we can fit is if I sit on Zuko's lap. Brenan amd Iroh have a laughing fit at this while Zuko blushes again.

"Come on Sparky! I bet you'll have even more fun than The Giggling Girls over there!" I say and if it's possible his face gets redder. He climbs in and then I get in. I look into his head and see what my little 14 year old brother is putting in. I almost laugh. He is putting images of me Zuko's brain. And not just any images. Images where I am half naked! Haha! 'This is gold but the man is in freaking pain over here bro, cut him some slack.' I think to Brenan. He must of got the message because the images stopped and Zuko let out an audible sigh. I look down at him and smile.

'Thank me later Sparky' I think to him. He looks at me surprised.

'You saw all that?' he thinks. I nod.

'Super powers, I can make them pop up again to. When ever I want.' I smirk and he catches the mood. I can feel, well, IT so I know what he's thinking. I laugh at him silently.

'Keep your pants on Sparky, you ain't seen nothing yet,' I think at him. His eyes go wide in shock And I kiss his forehead. This will be fun.

When we get out of the pots we get on a ferry, to Ba Sing Se. We were on deck when Zuko starts complaining. He sipped at his meal from his bowl, only to spit it out.

"I'm sick of eating rotten food sleeping in the dirt…I'm tired of living like this."

"Aren't we all," said a familiar voice from behind us. I glance at Brenan and I can see he knows who it is. Jet.

"My name's Jet and these are my freedom fighters, Smellerbee, and Longshot."

"…Hello…" Zuko answers back. Brenan and I keep our heads down and nod. Good thing we have straw hats to cover our faces or else it would be a dead giveaway of who we are.

"Here's the deal, I hear the captian's eating like a king while us refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it?" Jet asks.

"What kind of king is he eating like?" Iroh questioned.

"The fat, happy kind." Jet said and Iroh starts to drool. "You want to help us 'liberate' some food?" Zuko looks at the food in his bowl and throws it overboard.

"I'm in," he answers. Before they can walk away I cut in.

"I'm in too." I say and look up a little at Jet. If he recognizes me he doesn't say.

"Okay, the more the merrier," Jet replies. When he walks away, Zuko pulls me away from our group.

"What was up with you when Jet was talking to us?" he asks me.

"Long story short, that kid's bad news. Hates fire nation with a passion. He finds out about me and Brenan, he'll turn us in. Simple as that," I say and look at him. I can see the concern in his eyes. I hug him and he doesn't tense for once. I loosen my hold on him and look at him again.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry," I say. He nods, takes my hand, and walks me back to Iroh and Brenan. They see us holding hands and they laugh. Zuko blushes and drops my hand but I grab it again. That makes him blush even more. Then Brenan starts putting ideas in my head. Ones of me kissing Zuko, if not going a little farther. I smirk.

"I bet it sucks trying to think of that hmm little brother?" Brenan blushes at that and I laugh. I look at Zuko and I can tell he was getting the images too. Haha! Serves him right.

Later that night, after we stole the food, we were all sitting around eating our own food. We start talkng about what we aren't proud of. Iroh wasn't proud of what he did to Ba Sing Se and Jet wasn't proud of what he did as a Freedom Fighter. But then Brenan starts talking.

"Somethings you don't have any control over. Like what happens to your family." When he says this I know what he's talking about. Dad and Callie. We both look down and Zuko pulls me away from the group and sits down in a corner. Our nice little sleeping spot. Cozy. I sit down next to him and he puts his arm around my shoulders. I love how I fit right next to him like a missing pizzle piece. But then he ruins the moment by talking.

"Was Brenan talking about your dad?" he questions me, concerned. I don't say anything for a moment.

"Kind of. I think he was talking about our sister, Callie." I see that he is hesitant to ask me more, but he does anyways.

"What happened?"

"She was 5, Bren was 10, and I was 12. I was out shopping, my dad was at work and Callie was with my Mom and Brenan. I guess I never told you this but my mom was a drunk, abusive too. Well anyway my mom was passed out and Brenan made some food for Callie and him to eat. When he was done he went into his room leaving her to eat by herself. She choked in her food and died." I finish silent tears running down my face. I look into Zuko's head and all I see is pity and sadness. I snap out of it.

"I don't want your pity and Brenan doesn't want it either. We don't need it." I say angrily and scoot away from him, laying down on the deck. I shut my eyes and try to ignore him. And just like that I fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Our New Jobs

Alex POV

"Miss Lynn, Mr. Lee, Mr. Lairu, and Mr. Moo-shi is it?" the ferry lady asks us. Iroh corrects her.

"It's pronounced Mushi."

"You telling me to how to do my job?" The lady demanded snottily.

"No, no, no." Iroh said quickly and smiled. "But may I say you're like a flower in bloom, your beauty is intoxicating."

"You're prett easy on the eyes youself handsome, rawr!" the ferry lady flirted. "Welcome to Ba Sing Se." she hands us back our passports and we walk away. Zuko looks slightly disgusted while Brenan and I are gagging.

"I'm gonna pretend I never saw that," Zuko decides. After that we all sit down and Jet motions Zuko, Brenan, and I over to the Freedom Fighters.

"We all have a better chance in the city if we work together. You guys wanna join the Freedom Fighters?" Jet asks us. I'm the first to reply.

"Sorry, but me and my brother have better things to do." and with that I walk away, Brenan tagging along behind me. We both sit next to Iroh who is drinking tea. It's an awkward silence so I talk.

"So in the city you're an earthbender? What should I be, water or earth?" I ask Brenan. He thinks for a moment.

"Water. Cuz i'm earth and maybe we will need water sometime," he answers. That is a good idea.

"Alright then." I waterbend some of the tea out of Iroh's cup and into my mouth. He pouts and I laugh. Then Zuko comes up to us and smacks the cup out of Iroh's hand.

"What do you think you're doing! For a wise old man that was a mpretty stupid move."

"I know you're not supposed to cry over spilt tea but...it's so sad!" Iroh wails. I look at Brenan and he makes and earthen cup and I bend the tea into it and hand it to Iroh. He gives me a happy smile and drinks it all.

"Thank you Alex!" I smile back at him and I can feel Zuko looking at me. But I ignore him yet again.

Later on in the day, Iroh is buying some flowers.

"What's with the flowers?" Brenan asks.

"Oh they're in case some one brings home a young lady or man friend." he says with a wink. I laugh.

"This place is a prison, I don't want to make a life here," Zuko announces, ruining all of our good moods.

"Life happens wherever you go. Now come, I got us new jobs." and with that we go into a tea shop.

"Well, you certainly look like official tea servers. How do you feel?" The shop owner asked. Zuko was in his apron while Iroh was still trying to tie his but it seemed like the string was too short.

"Ridiculous." Zuko answers.

"Do you happen to have a bigger size?" Iroh asks. The shop owner nods and speaks to Brenan and I.

"Since you to are not buying tea, I suggest you leave," he says politely. We both bow and I adress Iroh.

"We will meet you guys at the apartment later!" he nods in acknowledgement and we leave.

As we are walking down the street, I see a big court yard. By the look on Brenan's face he knows what i'm thinking. We can earn money by singing and dancing! I am so smart! Brenan makes a earthen bowl and sets it on the ground near the fountain that is in the middle.

"It's so complicated

I'm so frustrated,

I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,

I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.

Should I say it?

Should I tell you how I feel?

Oh, I want you to know, but then again I don't,

It's so complicated.

I hate it

Cause I've waited so long for someone like you.

What do I do?

Oh, Should I say it?

Should I tell you how I feel?

Oh, I want you to know, but then again I don't.

It's so complicated.

It's so complicated."

I finish the song and the large group that has gathered starts clapping and cheering so I bow deeply. Then Brenan wants to try something. Dance and rapping. The best things in life. I start singing.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie" Brenan cuts in and starts rapping. And we start I start dancing to the words.

"I can't tell you what it really is

I can only tell you what it feels like

And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe!

I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight!

As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight!

High off of love, drunk from my hate,

It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate

And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me

She fucking hates me and I love it.

Wait! Where you going?

'I'm leaving you'

No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.

Here we go again

It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great

I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane

But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped

Who's that dude? I don't even know his name

I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again

I guess I don't know my own strength" and then Before I can cut in and do my part he sings it for me. Meaning I have to rap. Shit. I shut my eyes and relax. I'm in the zone! And I let the words flow.

"You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe

When you're with 'em

You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em

Got that warm fuzzy feeling

Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em

Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em

You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em

Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them

You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em

Throw 'em down, pin 'em

So lost in the moments when you're in them

It's the rage that took over it controls you both

So they say you're best to go your separate ways

Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday

Yesterday is over, it's a different day

Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her

Next time you show restraint

You don't get another chance

Life is no Nintendo game

But you lied again

Now you get to watch her leave out the window

Guess that's why they call it window pain"

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie"I finish my part and Brenan and I both act out the next verse.

"Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean

And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine

But your temper's just as bad as mine is

You're the same as me

But when it comes to love you're just as blinded

Baby, please come back

It wasn't you, baby it was me

Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems

Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano

All I know is I love you too much to walk away though

Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk

Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk

Told you this is my fault

Look me in the eyeball

Next time I'm pissed, I'll lay my fist at the drywall

Next time. There won't be no next time

I apologize even though I know its lies

I'm tired of the games I just want her back

I know I'm a liar

If she ever tries to fucking leave again

Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire

I'm just gonna" he finishes and collapses on the ground but I keep going.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie" I finish and look up. The crowd got even bigger and our bowl was overflowing with coins. I look at Brenan and we both smile widely and bow. Then I notice it's dark out and we should have been back to the apartment hours ago. I look at Brenan and he pulls off his belt and puts some of the coins in it. They don't all fit so I fill up my belt with coins too. There STILL isn't enough room! So Brenan earthbends a foot-long tube and dumps the rest into it. Then we set off to the apartment.

When we get back, I see a pacing Zuko and I tea-making Iroh. I slam the door behind us making both of them jump. Iroh has a kind smile on his face while Zuko has a concerned/scowl on his face.

"Where were you two all day?" Iroh asks before Zuko can cut in.

"Gettin' paid," I announce and drop my coins in the table the same time Brenan does. Iroh and Zuko's eyes look like they're about to pop out of their heads. I mentally laugh at the image. And Iroh's face becomes serious.

"Where did you get such an amount of money, Alex?" he questions suspisiously.

"We sang in the streets. You should've seen the crowd on out last song, who knew rap would be so popular here!" I exclaim. Then I start helping Brenan and Zuko count the money.

"I got 42 copper," Brenan says.

"30 silver," Zuko announces. I smirk.

"27 gold coins," I say. Brenan smiles while Zuko scowls. If he wants to play jackass i'll let him!

"Since we have this wad of money, Brenan and I can go shopping tomorrow. Anything you guys want?" I ask Iroh and Zuko.

"Anything you think we might need you may get, just don't spend it all!" Iroh answers with a chuckle.

"Trust me Iroh, we will buy as little as possible. Unless we go to a weapons store. No promises there." We both laugh and I head to my own room, while Zuko and Brenan share another. I wash up and lay down to be awoken later on in the night by the door opening. I peek through my closed eyes and see it's Zuko. I shut my eyes and try to look like i'm sleeping. He must of fallen for it because he comes over and kneels by my bed, and kisses my forehead. 'So he does like me still after I yelled at him' I think. He then gets up and walks back to his own room and I let the darkness take over again.


	16. Chapter 16

Tales of Ba Sing Se

Alex's Tale.

"Are you sure you'll be okay here by yourself?" I ask Brenan. He coughs some more.

"Yeah. When will you be back?" he asks in a hoarse voice.

"Dusk, I plan on making something nice for supper. Bye!" And with that I leave the house, knowing very well that Brenan was faking sick. Probably knew the Gaang was in the city and wanted to see Toph. I walk towards the shop where they sell fruits and I realize I don't have very much money. 'A solo performance today' I think. I stop in the middle of the square and drop my bag on the ground for money. And I sing.

"The moon is full and my arms are empty,

All night long i've pleaded and cried.

You always said the day you would leave me,

Would be a cold day in July.

Your bags are packed

Not a word is spoken

Guess we said everything with goodbye

Time moves so slow, promises get broken

On this cold day in July

Sun coming up, coming up down on main street

Children shout as their running out to play

Head in my hands here I am standing in my are feet

Watching you ride away

Watching you ride away

Said that we were gonna last forever

Said our love would never die

Looks like spring and it feels like sunny weather

But its a cold day in July

Sun coming up, coming up down on main street

Children shout as their running out to play

Head in my hands here I am standing in my are feet

Watching you ride away

Watching you ride away

The moon is full and my arms are empty

All night long i've pleaded and cried

You always said the day you would leave me

Would be a cold day in July.

Here comes that cold day in July." I finish the song and there is a crowd of about 20-30 people, just for me! I go over to my bag and see I have enough for supper, if not more. The crowd disperses and I pick up my bag and head towards the food. I pick up food I know tastes good like watermelon, and then the saleslady lets me try some other kinds and I pick them also. I see Iroh so I meet up with him.

"Hello Mushi! Mind if I come and pick up some tea?"

"Oh hello Lynn, yes come along. I was just heading back to work, I got the morning off and I saw your show." he says and gives me a surprised look.

"Yeah Bren wasn't feeling well so he stayed home and I didn't have enough money so I did a solo act."

"I never knew you were such a good singer! Maybe Pao would let you sing at the Tea Shop for a job." Iroh considers. I blush at his compliment but then shake my head.

"That right there was a one time thing. And it was nothing, they're better with Brenan helping. And thats the way I like it."

"Maybe he would consider the both of you?..." he trails off and we enter the tea shop. "I'd better get to work, do you want me to talk to Pao for you?"

"Nah, I like the streets. But could you maybe get me some Jasmine tea?" he nods and runs off to make his precious tea. I sit down at a booth and Zuko comes over to take my order.

"What can I get you today?" he asks without looking up.

"Uncle is already on it, Sparks. To bad I was looking forward to you spilling tea all over." I joke and he looks up at me.

"Oh it's you. Wheres Lairu?" he asks using Brenan's fake name. I fake offense.

"Just me? You should be simply tickled to serve me! And he is sick. I left him at the apartment."

"Oh. Well I won't be having supper with you guys tonight, Uncle's making me go in a date with some girl." he says and I can tell he is watching to see my reaction. I can't let him see how jealous I am so I smirk.

"Don't scare the girl, Sparks. Or else you'll never get one." he scowls at me and walks away. And Iroh takes his place. He hands me my tea and I sip it.

"Did Lee tell you-" he starts but I interupt.

"Yes he did, and I know this is another one of your little matchmaking schemes to make me like him again and you and I both know it's gonna work." I bluntly state and he looks surprised. I down the rest of my tea and put a gold coin in his hand.

"Bye Mushi, hope you can make it at least for my magnificiant supper." I try to put on a happy face but it fails so I leave the shop and go to a bar I saw earlier. I pay the bartender for some beer and I bring it back to the apartment.

When I get back to the apartment Brenan is gone so I earthbend a small box, then put water around the walls in it and freeze it there. I put the food in it and it acts like a refridgerator. Then I begin cooking. After about an hour, Brenan jumps through the window, looking as healthy as ever but mad. He jumps when I speak.

"So, where was your sick ass all day?" I ask.

"Um I-I was um a-" he stutters.

"Cut it. Did you see the Gaang or what?" then his face changes from scared back to anger.

"They wouldn't let me into the upper ring! I could see them!"

"Huh thats stupid, but smart."

"What do you mean?" he questions me.

"Well it's stupid they wouldn't let you in but it's smart because they don't just let anyone in. They didn't know you, you could've been an assassin for all they know!" he puts his head down in defeat.

"True, need any help with that?"

"No so just go take a nap or something, you look exhausted." he leaves and goes to his room and I finish up right as soon as Iroh comes home. I wake up Brenan and we all eat, but not in silence. Brenan and I are making faces at each other and making up stupid little songs while Iroh laughs at us. It's all good until Zuko comes in and slams the door behind him.

"How was it Nephew?" Iroh asks him. Zuko looks at Iroh, Brenan, me and then at the mess of our food on our plates. He walks into his room and slams the door just to open it a crack a second later.

"It was nice." he states and closes the door. We finish our food in silence. Then I speak.

"Bren, you up for some training? I found a clearing outside of the ring." he starts to speak but Iroh interupts him.

"Brenan was sick all day, he should stay home. But you should not go alone. How about Prince Zuko comes with? He could use some training." Iroh states. I can tell this is another scheme so I just go along with it.

"What ever you say, Uncle. Zuko! Get your ass out here! Training time!" I yell while I go change. I change into some earth kingdom clothes I bought because my bag with all my clothes and things was with the Gaang. At least I had a couple knives, my broad swords, and my glider. I put on some black capri pants and a green tank top. Then I grab my glider and two of my knives. I exit my room to see Zuko waiting for me. 'Brenan and Iroh must have gone to bed, or else hid so they could spy on us' I think. And without saying anything we leave the apartment and the Lower Ring.

After a while of walking I stop abruptly and swing my glider at Zuko, throwing him against a tree, and I put a knife at his throat. I shake my head in disapointment while he looks bewildered.

"You must be ready for anything! We could've been attack for real!" I let him up and I drop my weapons on the ground in a pile.

"Hand on hand combat. This is MY training so go hard." I tell him and he lunges at me. He does offense and I am defense. He can't lay a hand in me! Then I throw a punch at him and I miss. He smirks at me but I get mad at myself and I try again and it hits the mark. Right in the face. He drops to the ground, rubbing his cheek. I get down and sit on his stomach. By know we are both breathing heavily and we are both tired. He lets go of his cheek and I lean down, my face inches from his. I smirk.

"Problem?" then what he does next surprises me. He flips us over so i'm on my back and he is laying on top of me. He lowers his face to mine.

"You have no idea how long i've wanted to do this." he whispers and he kisses me. Not a kiss like in the desert but more powerful. All the longing from the past weeks since we stopped talking were put into that kiss. After a couple minute he pulls away and starts to get up but I push him back down against a tree and he sits there. I drop my self down in his lap and tangle my fingers in his hair. he puts his hands on my waist and pulls me close and we kiss again. But with this kiss it's different. Fireworks go off in my head and I know he feels it too. I pull away even though I don't want to and I put my forehead to his and look in his eyes. I see the same love I feel for him in his eyes. I feel as if we're the only ones in the whole world but then I remember what he will be doin tomorrow, leaving me for the Fire Nation. I get up and pull him up behind me. When he gets up he keeps my hand in his the whole way back to the apartment. I see the regret in his eyes but I ignore it. I kiss him one last time before I go into my room. I put my stuff away and lay down, thinking everything through. I stay up until I hear Zuko and Iroh leave to let Appa go. Then I finally drift away into dreamland.


End file.
